Tohka Yatogami
|-|Civilian form= |-|Spirit= |-|Sealed Powers= |-|Inverse= |-|Full Form= Summary Tohka Yatogami (夜刀神 十香, Yatogami Tōka) is one of the main female characters (and antagonists in her devil form) of the Date A Live series. She is also the first spirit saved by Shido Itsuka. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A. 7-C with Halvanhelev | 8-C when sealed | 6-C | At least 6-C Name: Tohka Yatogami, Code Name: Princess | Code Name: Demon King | Same as spirit form Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit | Inversed Spirit | Spirit with additional mana from Yoshino, Kotori, Yamai, and Miku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Every spirit has abnormal physical abilities), Weapon Mastery (She perfectly manipulates her sword), Cloth Manipulation (Tohka can replicate any cloth she sees), Flight, Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can create energy forcefields, energy blasts/slashes), Summoning (Can summon a throne for transportation and carries her sword), Teleportation (Tohka can teleport herself to any location she wants), Resistance to Life Absorption (Spirits are unaffected by Kurumi's abilities) | Statistics Amplification with her successive transformation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Tohka's casual slash has destroyed a large part of a city, and her clash with Origami created a massive explosion). Town level with Halvanhelev (Casually destroyed a hill with a single sword slash) | Building level when sealed (Sliced a building into pieces) | Island level+ (Cleaved through a good chunk of Tenguu City and the mountain visible at the furthest back) | At least Island level+ (Much stronger than base form due to receiving spirit mana from Yoshino, Yamai, Kotori and Miku. Damaged Kerubiel, who withstood the combined attacks of base Tohka and other mentioned spirits) Speed: At least Hypersonic, likely Hypersonic+ (Casually stopped future military missiles with her barriers) | Hypersonic+ (Likely faster than base) | Hypersonic+ (Deflected hundreds of Kerubiel's beam bullets) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class. Town Class with Halvanhelev | Building Class '''when sealed | '''Island Class+ | At least Island Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked a spacequake which created a large crater and seemed unaffected by the explosion during her clash against Origami) | Building level '''when sealed | '''Island level+ | Unknown, but likely at least Island level+ (Although she did not tank any attack in this form, she should still be stronger than her base form) Stamina: Nearly limitless as long as she has mana Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with energy blasts, several kilometers with Halvanhelev | Same | Same Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit Form= *'Sandalphon:' Angel: Sansalphon (鏖殺公, Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Great Sword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Tohka with sandalphon.jpg Yatogami Tohka.png lH7QUJi.gif|'Tohka use sandalphon' HcukabK.gif Date A Live - Episode 1 - Tohka versus Origami 2.gif VUyYkG9.gif *'Immense Strength:' Even in a sealed form, Tohka has an immense amount of strength, as shown when she destroyed a tunnel without doing it on purpose. USZzRnC.gif|'Tohka destroys a tunnel.' *'Energy Slash:' With Sandalphon & Halvanhelev she can create many slashes of energy, her slashes can reach distant targets and cut them. 43b253464b67f9cbe69283e6c943cd0bc6d24115_hq.gif Tohka_destroys_the_missile_attacks_of_the_AST.gif OdDa3U3.gif|'Tohka cuts a hill.' woovMcL.gif|'Secondary effect of Tohka's slash.' Q58eLW5.gif|'Her energy destroyed a forest.' *'Energy Blast:' Tohka manipulates her energy and creates a small energy bomb which can destroy an entire "zone". DAL tohka Energy blst.jpg *'Telekinetic Forcefield:' Tohka can stop and repel physical attacks with a gesture thanks to a forcefield that she can activate with a thought. Date_01.jpg 12e34cbcb3c2f1cdda19a94323dbe7d40e1d8075_hq.gif Tohka_creating_a_barrier.gif |-|Inverse Form= *'Nehemah & Paverschlev:' Demon King: Nehemah (暴虐公 (ナヘマー), Bougyakukou, lit., "Tyrant Ruler") Weapon: Single-edged sword. Final Sword: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ''', Shuuen no Ken, lit., "Sword of Demise") '''Astral Dress: Unnamed 0a666863774821ccb4d5d0a888e10aca.jpg Inverse_Tohka's_Demon_King_-_Paverschlev.png Inverse_Tohka_attacks.gif |-|Full Form= *'Angel:' Shekinah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー), Messatsuou, lit., "Emperor of Annihilation") *'Weapon:' Broadsword. *'Astral Dress:' Adonai Melek Ensufall (神威霊装・十番 「万」（アドナイ・メレク・エンスフォール）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban Man, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10 Full") Intelligence: Not high in everyday matters; still a skilled combatant Weaknesses: She does not have full control of the powerful Halvanhelev and needs to release a huge destructive amount of energy in order to do so | She seemingly can't perform repetitive shots of Paverschlev | None notable Key: Spirit Form | Sealed Form | Inverse Form | Full Spirit Form (movie exclusive) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) Issei's Profile (Note: This was Volume 25 Issei and Inverse Tohka. Speed was equalized) inconclusive Matches: Category:Date A Live Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Schoolgirls Category:AIC Category:Production IMS Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Tier 6